


Clear the Air, No Despair

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [55]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Choices, Consequences, Decisions, Difficult Decisions, Families of Choice, Family, Feelings, Gen, Insults, Lawyers, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Near Future, Not What It Looks Like, Original Character(s), POV Outsider, Personal Growth, Points of View, Post-Lawsuit (9-1-1 TV), Post-lawsuit, Power Dynamics, Protectiveness, Reconciliation, Tags Are Hard, Talking, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Trust, Trust Issues, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: *Dialogue Prompt: If Buckley was so wrong, how come he won his lawsuit? This department doesn't shell out millions of dollars to just anyone. You know, him refusing to take the money saved all of you from a world of hurt. Internal Affairs already have you all in its sights for some of the other crap you've all pulled. Had he taken the money, it would have been the keys to your little kingdom. We've been informed of how you and your team have been treating Buckley and it stops right this second.*
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 212





	Clear the Air, No Despair

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I'm sorry. But I kinda like it. And I hope it's okay. 
> 
> *did i alter it yeah. I can't help it. 
> 
> *I'm sorry if this feels a little off. I'm rusty from a week of pretty much no writing and I'm tired. If you don't feel it in the first few paragraphs maybe just drop it. I don't blame you.

**_Clear the Air, No Dispair_ **

  
  


The truck pulled into the station. Eddie was swapping stories with Hen about what their slightly mischievous kids had done recently.

Buck and Chim shared a look as Hen told Eddie how to clean up that gunk next time Christopher did it because it took her and Karen twice to find out what to do if that happened. Unknown to Buck soon Chimney would also be among the parents group. But that was for him to soon find out.

They were just past the first quarter of their twenty-four. 

"Man I can't wait to crash buffriday." Buck joked while he brushed past Eddie getting out of the truck back to back.

"You're not crashing anything. You're invited to come buckaroo, plus that's not till tomorrow night." Chimney shook his head.

"Well, we're having pizza and pasta. Christopher asked for it after he got straight A's." Eddie said as they returned their turnout gear to their hooks.

Bobby nodded at Eddie with a look that could only be taken as congratulations for Christopher.

"Ah. The feeling of being torn between buffriday and pizzasta night." Hen teased as Buck looked between them as he waited for the others. He'd changed quicker this time.

"Pizzasta night sounds like one of those disaster movies that I never finish because they're so inaccurate, but count me in." Buck smiled at Eddie.

"Good. We won't have leftovers to get through the next day." Eddie said as they all ascended the stairs now. 

"Hey. Leftover pizza can be the best thing for breakfast man." Chimney told him with a laugh as Bobby shook his head.

"Buckley." Someone said.

They all turned towards a figure sitting on the couch.

"May I have a word with you?" The guy said as Buck got this confused look on his face. He'd never seen the man before now.

They followed him over silently.

"Umm. Hi. Who are you?" Buck got out, looking him over.

"I'm Hector Green. It has come to the department's attention that there was a filing error. We'd like to fix that immediately. You're not to continue working until we're done." He offered his hand only to be left hanging when he said that and it sunk in for Buck.

Hector then motioned for Buck to sit down across from him at the failed handshake offer.

"You're a lawyer." Bobby said more than asked.

"More an intermediary. If we can't have privacy here then I'll ask to use your office, Captain." He said while handing Bobby his car from his pocket.

"I wasn't told of anything. I'll have to call for a fill-in." Bobby said as he put up the card only taking a quick glance at it.

"No need." Hector smiled. "They've already done it. They'll be here shortly to cover for him."

"What's this about?" Buck asked.

"A filing error. We just need to clear things up. A few signatures and an explanation. But I'm only permitted to speak with you. What you do after your decision is up to you, sharing the details."

"The lawsuit." Hen said.

"Yes,"

-

A firefighter named Sarah joined them after Buck followed the lawyer into Bobby's office. They'd met her a few times on joint calls of bigger emergencies.

"I already signed every paper imaginable. I thought this was done." Buck said as Hector pulled out his paperwork.

"Yes. And while most of it was correct. A few key parts need to be redone before you can go back to your duties Mr. Buckley."

"I'll just sign 'em. I'm past this."

"I'm afraid we're not. I have to go over this with you and verify that you fully understand what it means. Similar to your first time in signing all of this." Hector frowned and passed Buck his first copy before beginning.

Buck wanted nothing more than to crumble it up but that wouldn't help and he needed to finish this before they got a call again.

-

"How does a filing error go unnoticed for almost half a year?" Eddie asked, glaring at the door between them.

"The same way we get called out to help people. Humans aren't perfect. Machines aren't either." Chimney said while Bobby was on a call to see why he wasn't given a heads up about this.

"He's probably hating every second of it." Hen said from above her text book.

If this was in the way of Buck's job then he'd tackle it. But they'd moved past that and it might open up old wounds that were finally starting to heal.

-

"In filing your suit you brought up a few points that have since been looked over." Hector looked up from the paper Buck just signed verifying he was himself and knew these documents were binding.

"What's being looked at?" Buck asked skeptically.

"The actions of Captain Nash and his treatment of others in comparison to yourself." 

Hector smirked. As if they weren't in Bobby's office.

"Bobby's a good Captain." Buck said, taking offense to that.

He made some mistakes. They all had, himself included, but they also did their best to fix things though.

It had gotten way too complicated and messy for no one to not get hurt by all of it.

"Yes. I'm sure you can tell me plenty about that. But did he not welcome back others far quicker though Mr. Buckley? Just as it was pointed out in your case?" Hector raised an eyebrow.

"I just wanted my job back. Bobby made a mistake. But we've talked about it." 

While they still probably had more to say on the matter they had gotten to speak on some of what happened. Not entirely though, but now with this-

"I don't get it. He betrayed your trust. So why are you defending him? I assumed you'd be happy. This won't happen again and this has been coming. You need a better Captain for this house."

"Bobby is the captain we need. Together we all work great, as a team." Buck urged.

"Well-" The alarm cut off Hector.

Buck instinctively got up to go.

"Not so fast Mr. Buckley." He put his hand up in a stop motion.

Buck resisted a retort. No doubt whoever they got as his alternate for now was good. 

But that didn't stop him from feeling it was his job. Buck did his best to have the others backs, especially Eddie's. 

"Fine. Let's get this over with. But I'm telling you. Bobby and I discussed this. We see more eye to eye on it now." Buck gave him a fierce look.

  
  


-

There was a rooftop fire. Some idiots were playing around and started it on accident.

One jumped down and landed in a tree both getting stuck and hurting themselves in the process while their friends had fled down the stairs to escape.

"Sarah, you're with Chimney. We need to get this guy down and looked at. Hen, you and Eddie are checking if anyone's still inside before we put this out." Bobby ordered while having to stop himself before he spoke. 

He was going to order Hen and Chimney to get the man down while Buck and Eddie evacuated any others but he wasn't here.

They couldn't and wouldn't let their minds wander from their current objective. People were counting on them right now.

-

With another paper finally signed, Buck wanted to pull out his hair. It was a lot easier the first time around even though it hurt remembering others expressions and hearing it being said to clarify things he signed.

  
  


"Look. I gotta say, I don't get why you turned down the money. A lot of people would do it for less." Hector said while eying buck, looking for something he just couldn't quite place about him.

"Isn't that against you working for the department though?" Buck asked with a raised brow.

"Not really. I'm an outside party. And I gotta say it takes something to say no to that. I'm just not sure if it's stupidity or loyalty. Maybe a mix of the two. But I digress and fully respect your decision in the matter." He had a straight face the whole time he said that to Buck.

Who was he to judge?

"Good. Because I made up my mind a long time ago. And I'm not stupid, even if others like you think I may be."

Buck turned the page. There were only two more parts left if the stapled pages told him anything. 

"This next one is important. You can't reverse your decision. By accepting this you are reinstated as you've been and you forfeit any claim to attempt this again."

Hector looked at this man who he barely knew outside of what he was told. What would he choose? He already knew from what Buck had said just then.

Or could he have a change of heart and see the merits in it? 

-

While Sarah got the guy down Chimney began checking him over as they got him onto a backboard for transport.

"Hen. Eddie. Are you two almost done with your sweep?"

"Last few rooms. No one else so far." Hen responded first.

"I've got movement." Eddie announced right after.

They found a woman who seemed to be disoriented and got her out as she was the only one who was left in the place and they could finally begin dousing it with the hose.

They headed back towards the station again. Feeling like they were down a member even though they weren't. 

-

"Okay. We're done." Hector said, going to pull the last paper from Buck's side of the table.

Buck was too quick and managed to catch it though.

"What's this?" Buck read some of it before Hector pulled it away.

"Another path that won't be necessary anymore." He stated while putting away his papers.

"Character witness to termination of Captain Nash." Buck asked from the first bit he skimmed before it was taken.

"If you had chosen to about-face on your decision then it may be necessary to prevent any similar event from happening again with your Captain." Hector got up.

"If I took the settlement- or the department lost- they'd h-" Buck couldn't finish his sentence.

"Then it would be best for Captain Nash to be removed. The suit was caused by him." Hector said while walking over. "It was a pleasure to meet you. I'd heard about the case. I can see this place means a lot to you. I'm sure the station's better off with you in it than outside of it. Have a good day Mr. Buckley."

With that Hector was gone.

Buck stared at the place he'd just left, the seat he just left.

He couldn't tell you how long he'd been standing there. Whether it was minutes or half an hour. Until Hen walked by.

"Buck." He heard behind him.

He slowly turned to see her.

"Oh. Hey Hen." Buck smiled.

He hoped it was more convincing but probably not.

-

They were finally back in the loft. Sarah was already leaving. She would be paid for the full shift as a thank you for coming to cover for Buck on such short notice.

Chimney and Eddie were talking to Bobby when they joined them.

"Buck. You're done?" Bobby asked. From where he was starting on their late lunch. 

  
  


"Yeah. The boring paperwork is over. My hand was cramping." Buck joked, earning laughs.

If they noticed something they didn't bring it up. Yet at least.

Lunch preparations went by quickly with most everyone joining. Well, Buck and Eddie.

Chimney was on his phone while Hen got out her book but kept up a light conversation with them.

Buck thought about it.

Bobby being forcefully removed would be, just wrong. It had felt that way before. Just like it had hurt to be apart from the team. Then finding out about-

"Buck." Eddie pulled his hand away from the water faucet.

How had he not noticed that the water was scalding into the sink?

"Oh. Shoot. Sorry." Buck put the carrots into the strainer before changing the temperature.

"Are you okay Buck?" Bobby asked from where he was at the stove working on the main dish.

"Yeah. I just got distracted." Buck said. He didn't say more.

He felt all their eyes on him.

"I'm just glad you didn't burn yourself Buck." Eddie said as he went back to peeling the potatoes on the counter.

The food was awesome, like usual. Buck felt proud he was a part of making it even a little, and knew Eddie was too.

"So-" both Eddie and Buck said at the same time once they were on dish duty together.

"You go first." Eddie said.

"Who covered for me? Hen said it was a roof fire for a building."

"Sarah Quinn. She's with the 006. Pretty cool, had things down with Chim. Some slight injuries, but nothing too bad for people." Eddie explained while he handed Buck dishes to dry.

"Oh. You were saying." Buck asked once Eddie was done.

"Are you really okay? You- seemed off after that guy left." Eddie asked as he turned off the water and dried his hands. He wasn't the only one to see it. But he'd be the first to ask him.

"No. Yeah. It was just annoying, ya know. I thought it was behind us, for the most part. And I didn't like being behind when you guys may have needed me. But she had you covered." Buck nodded.

"She's great. But she wasn't you. Just felt different, I guess." Eddie shrugged besides him waiting.

"If- when Hen leaves. It'll feel different too." Buck said, while they came over to sit on the couch alone together.

"Yeah. But we'll still talk. We'll see her. And she's going to do what she wants to do." Eddie looked to be thinking of how best to put it into words.

"Leaving by choice and being forced to are different things." Buck said, thinking about himself, Hen, Bobby, Chim, hell even Eddie who took off a week after what happened to him. But-

"Yeah. It is. But we came back. And even if we're not still here, on the same team. Everyone will stay in contact. I know I will. I know you will. Hen's our friend, and Chim and Bobby are too."

"He sai-" The alarm cut them off.

-

Hen and Chim took the ambulance this time. 

The others were in the rig.

It was a confusing call. 

"A dog kept barking on the line. Dispatch is assuming it attacked a person from the location. They might have dropped their phone." Bobby informed them.

"Animal control is gonna be there to help us out?" Chimney asked over the radio.

"Yes. They're on their way. Might get there before us actually." 

The place was an alley connected to a basketball court hidden between apartments.

Animal control wasn't there yet since they got trapped in a traffic jam but the 118 still arrived.

"It looks agitated." Buck said as they came to the closed gate. 

There was no lock but they couldn't risk the dog attacking them before they got to the patient that was unconscious.

"Looks to be a young male, mid to late twenties. No signs of blood pooling from here but any punctures could be hard to make out on his clothing since it's dark" Hen said as Chim got on top of a bench to try getting a better look at the person.

"It's unlikely they're playing dead. Right?" Chim said getting started into falling by the dog coming closer. Eddie and Bobby caught him as he fell back. 

"He called before he lost consciousness?" Buck asked.

"Maybe." Hen said. 

Every time they got close to the gate it would start barking more.

"Nothing in the truck can trap it right?" Eddie thought about what they carried in all of the compartments on the fire truck.

"Guys." Hen said looking at the phone on the ground. It was beside him. "Tell dispatch to hang up and call him." She said.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Oh." Buck gasped. He moved to open the gate before Eddie caught his hand to stop him.

"What are you doing, buck?" 

"It's his dog. That's not a wristband or watch, that's it's collar." Buck said getting ready to open the gate.

Bobby told dispatch and they agreed to do as Hen asked.

Sure enough the dog moved back to the guy and answered the phone with its nose and paws before barking at it.

Buck threw the gate open as they all came in slowly.

The dog didn't attack. It kept barking but sat down beside its owner as they got to him.

"You called for help. Good girl." Buck told her while Hen and Chim started on the guy.

"Hmm. Lassie's got nothing on you." Bobby said with a smile.

"Who's Lassie?" Buck asked.

"Another thing to watch," Eddie said while checking to see if the team needed a hand with him.

"What caused him to hit his head? Did he just pass out?" Chimney said while stopping what he could with gauze. It wasn't too bad but had to hurt.

"A seizure." Hen looked at his bracelet that was hidden under his body while they were farther away being careful of his dog.

"Hey. Dogs can sense seizures sometimes. I read that in an article once." Buck said while they got him on a backboard.

The head injury looked to be the main and only injury. The scrapes on his body from the fall weren't as dangerous as that.

Hen and Chim separated from the team as the others waited with the dog that still seemed anxious but wasn't as agitated and barking up a storm.

"Do you think she knows we were here to help?" Buck asks Eddie and Bobby from where he's petting her gently.

Eddie shrugs. "Maybe."

"If she was smart enough to dial 9-1-1 I don't see why not." Bobby said as he handed Buck the collar to put back on her.

It was a few minutes before animal control arrived.

They cleared things up and took the information to pass along. The owner should be notified after they're cleared but if they weren't they could ask the 118.

-

The sun was setting as they drew towards the midpoint of their shift. Hen and Chimney were on their way finally.

Buck was checking over the truck while Bobby went upstairs and Eddie called to tell Christopher goodnight.

Buck opened the last compartment to check a gage before going to check on Eddie.

"Hey. You busy?" Eddie said, startling him by accident. 

"Ow." Buck rubbed his head where he hit it just then. 

"Sorry. Chris said he wanted to tell you goodnight too." Eddie laughed at Buck's reaction to him coming over but looked to feel guilty about scaring him at least.

"I'm never too busy for my favorite Diaz." Buck shot back with an accusatory look.

"I guess I won't go easy on you next match." Eddie teased as he handed over the phone.

"Hi bud. Your day at school was cool?" Buck asked.

"Yep. We got to watch a movie. But then we had a test on it." Buck could hear the frown.

"Aww. But I bet you did good. It's getting close to your bed time huh?" Buck asked.

"Yeah. Are you and daddy helping people?" Chris asked.

"Ah ha. Hen and I just met a really smart dog. I'll tell you about it tomorrow with your dad, okay? Sleep tight Superman. What'd you eat?"

"We had this really nice soup thing. I liked it." Chis exclaimed.

"Sounds good. Night Chris."

"Goodnight Buck." Christopher laughed. 

He knew they may not really get sleep since people needed help at all times of the day and night.

He handed Eddie back his phone and closed the compartment door locking it.

"I really am sorry. I thought you heard me coming over, buck." 

"It's okay. I was just gonna come over after finishing this." 

They moved up to the loft. 

"About what we were talking about earlier. You didn't get to finish." Eddie said as they sat down on the couch.

"I- thinking about it. I kinda want everyone here."

"Okay." Eddie nodded. "Did he offend you or something?" 

Eddie had picked up on something but didn't quite know what it actually was though.

"Or something."

Just then Chimney came up followed by Hen.

"She wasn't his dog."

"What?" Buck asked.

"She escaped from her trainer. Smart as heck. But she just found a random guy and helped." Hen said as they looked to be in shock all the same.

Bobby heard the commotion and came over to see them.

"The guy was okay?" 

"More than okay. He's gonna be fine. Even got a date out of it too." Chimney smiled. 

Bobby nodded while confused before they explained it to him.

"Hey Bobby."

"Yes Buck."

"I gotta tell you something but, I didn't agree to it."

"Agree to what?" Bobby asked.

The others looked on.

"Hector, the rep guy they sent. He said that if the lawsuit or settlement had gone though- if I had- that, you would have-"

"Would have what, Buck?" Chimney asked from besides Hen on the arm of the couch.

"They would have gotten rid of Bobby. They still thought about it now. Because of the money or the publicity, but, I didn't change my mind. I wanted back, this is what I fought for. The team wouldn't be the same and it won't be the same." Buck looked over to Hen after seeing Bobby's reaction at his words. 

"But Hen isn't leaving. She has a new goal in life. And she's going to follow that," Eddie said.

"And she's gonna be amazing. But we'll still miss her. The same way it felt weird without you." Chimney said smiling at Hen.

"Buck." Bobby started. "I- I won't lie in saying the thought hadn't crossed my mind. After it was brought to my attention that I was viewing you differently- treating you differently," He looked over to Hen.

"I get that. We talked a little about it. But- it still hurt. And I reacted to it too quickly." Buck looked at Eddie from the corner of his eye for a brief moment.

"What did he say exactly?" Chimney asked.

"He said that, from what he had on those documents, it'd be best if Bobby was removed. And they wanted me to testify or something if I had gone through with it. But finding the right Captain isn't easy, they have to be the right fit." Buck said.

For Buck and Eddie it was mainly Bobby but Hen and Chim knew their previous ones. And all of them had experienced the difference of the other captains, including Chimney for that short time.

"Buck. If you had chosen, it would be within your right. I let my emotions cloud my judgment and kept you from this. Held you back. Since you came back you only once were in danger and you handled it just fine by yourself while we weren't there."

"Ha. We've got that in common then. The letting your emotions cloud your judgment part," Buck clarified with a laugh but it was more of a sad deep sigh.

"I shouldn't have kept it from you either. How you learned about everything was truly unfair to you. I could have come clean plenty of times before that. Maybe been more open to how you viewed things sooner too." Bobby said, coming closer.

  
  


"Bobby?" Buck looked him in the eye. He looked to be thinking.

"I never properly apologized to you. We talked about it and shared our views on it all but- I didn't, did I?" Bobby thought back to their conversations. It was only really one. The other was both far too short and not really about that at the time. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I put you and the others in that position. And I'm sorry that I betrayed your trust in me, Buck." He said.

Buck swallowed at that before clearing his throat.

"Looking back now, I could have saved us all a lot of pain if I had trusted you and what the other's who tested you said,'' Bobby offered his hand to Buck, with tears waring to free themselves.

Buck took his hand. 

Only to pull him in for a hug.

"Apology accepted, Bobby." Buck pulled back. "And yeah, I do see you as family. But you're also my Captain. And that's two different things. I'm glad to know you in both capacities though."

"Likewise Buck, likewise. And I'll keep to that." Bobby nodded.

Just then they felt themselves being surrounded on all sides.

"You can't be hogging all the hugs." Hen said while the others joined in too.

They burst out laughing at that.

-

After a few short naps to those that needed them the rest of their shift was fairly tame.

Only a few car accidents with no real injuries outside of the superficial and a man who cut off his pinky while working on a late shift but it could be salvaged.

"Hey Eds." Buck said quietly.

"Yeah?" Eddie answered from where they were both relaxing on the couch.

"I'm sorry the lawsuit got in the way of us, with Christopher." Buck breathed. He wouldn't let Eddie drop it this time around.

"Buck. We all get too into our own heads. You've shown us that you really do care. You meant it when you said you should have been there, you're our go to guy. You'll always be." 

Buck opened his eyes fully where they were leaning back resting for a bit in the early morning at the station. 

"You're right. There's nowhere else I'd rather be." He nodded.

Eddie felt the nod with his eyes still closed. He cracked open his eyes then.

"Good. There's no one else we'd rather have with us, Buck." Eddie said, looking him in the eyes.

Buck's smile rivaled the sun just then as but if you'd ask him Eddie's eyes were brighter.

"Morning boys. Get some rest?" Bobby said from the kitchen where he'd just walked in.

"Yeah. Feels a lot better." Buck said feeling the warmth radiate from Eddie's arm behind him.

No matter how things may change they would still have each other. They'd keep in contact. They wouldn't stop being a part of each other's lives.

Buck wasn't as scared of what the future held for all of them. He'd welcome it along with them.

Almost everything changed eventually. But not all change was going to be bad though.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
